Moments of a Fig
by Imyoshi
Summary: This time the sky isn't so cloudy anymore.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of Kim Possible.

 **Moments of a Fig**

 **By: Imyoshi**

Some say the small moments are what matter.

Ron Stoppable personally disagrees.

The small moments are what shape you into the person you are. That's mostly true. However, it's the big moments that matter. Those are the ones that push you towards the path you follow; slowly forcing you to become more like your true self. All that comes from the big moments. They matter. The small ones do not.

And they never will.

At least... not to him.

Resting on the balcony of the Possible home, legs hanging out the rails, Ron waits in turn for Kim to get home, bored. His thoughts are occupied of thinking of the rant she's probably prepared for him. Wondering if she's doing this for him or her.

Like it mattered in the end.

Ron honestly does not care at all of what Kim thinks anymore.

It's sad in a weird way and he doesn't know if he should be at all concerned. Ron only knows that he stopped caring a long time ago. Stopped caring about _her_. So any guilt he felt hardly affected him. In all honesty, there was only one person who could still make the sidekick care anymore. Still feel the heavy effects of guilt and sadness.

But this isn't her problem.

Almost lost in his thoughts, Ron can barely in the far off distance see Kim coming home, a frown on her face and a huff in her step.

Perfect.

Sighing, he leaned back with his arms stretched out to stare off in the vast cloudy sky, thinking of what landed him in hot water with Kim to begin with or when he started thinking this way.

The only problem with that, Ron did not know where to start.

There are too many moments to count.

 _..._

 _Moment 92_

That glare he once hated and the smirk he tried to keep locked up seemed to have found a way onto his face more and more each day.

Ron's disinterested stare has replaced his usual goofy demeanor before he even knew it. Just like how his unusual new habits are starting to affect him and the people around him as well.

Don't get him wrong, he still smiles. Only now, behind his once goofy smile, lays a far more appealing devious one.

Far more mischievous than ever before.

And that's not the only reason his friends and family have been paying more attention to him. Those new habit of his have too raised a few red flags the past few weeks.

Not eating anymore at Bueno Nacho has had a positive effect on his body. Letting his hair grow out the past month has too dramatically changed his appearance in a subtle way.

He's still Ron... and yet, he's not.

Everyone he knows seem to have notice this as well, especially Kim. She's been paying the far most attention to him as of late. And Ron can't seem to figure out what that far away look she has when she sees him mean.

Did it have something to do with the way he handled the missions now?

Even Ron will admit, crushing the henchmen when they were already down for the count might be going a a tad too far.

...

 _Moment 85_

Lying on his bed, the sidekick is laughing... in the inside. No wait! He's laughing on the outside too.

Today had been yet another first for him.

He hit some guy he saved from a burning building.

Bastard had decided after he risked his life to save him, to be downright rude to him. Claiming he was an idiot and all, even though _he_ started the fire. And then the guy even went as far as to make some sleazy comments about his _best_ friend right in front of him.

It took no rocket scientist or brain surgeon to know why Ron hit the guy.

Too bad Kim was neither of those two and had earlier that day yelled at him for hurting a civilian and damaging the name of Team Possible.

Kim even went as far as telling him the people might start calling him a villain rather than a hero after what happened.

Ron only response was to roll his eyes at her.

What did he care about being a hero?

The world didn't see him as one and he was getting tired of being the sidekick. They weren't leaving many options here. He already couldn't be normal.

...

 _Moment 71_

Minding his own business, Ron has his bag hanging off one shoulder, heading to English class. He's drain from the day before after stopping Duff Killigan from destroying a few mini-golf courses at a local tournament, alone.

What a waste of his time.

Seriously, that guy needed to get a new persona.

World's deadliest golfer is just such a mouthful.

He _could_ honestly do better.

...

 _Moment 69_

Feeling a tap on his shoulder, Ron looked over his shoulder to see the usual D-Hall bullies among him, talking about things such as losers, tolls, lunch, and D-Hall.

Ron mentally groaned, sighing under his breath. He did not have time for this. Mr. Barkin would have his head if he was late to class again. And he preferred his head on his shoulders.

Putting a nervous grin on his face, the sidekick raised his hands up a calming matter of peace, hoping for nothing bad to happen.

It's more for show if anything. The sidekick's deals with henchmen three times the size of these clowns on a daily basis and could wipe the floor with these guys if he wanted.

Hoping to avoid a fight, Ron tried to make peace with the brutes.

He knows it's a futile effort, but miracles can happen.

The bigger guy pushed him for an answer.

Well so much for peace and miracles.

Grin gone, Ron stared blankly at the big brute with his short buddy next to him, wondering what to do. He didn't want to hand over his lunch money and preferred not to have things get violent.

Ron eventually just lied and started to walk away.

He only made it four steps before the bigger guy grabbed him by the shoulder and forced him around, gripping his shoulder in a tight hold.

The bully pulled his arm back ready to swing at Ron. That was until the sidekick involuntary elbowed the guy in the ribs exceptionally hard and kneed him for a follow up.

The bully fell over clutching his stomach in pain and Ron was left there to watch, eyes wide.

He didn't mean to—that wasn't so suppose—the move had been purely on instinct!

And so was his next move as the shorter one tried to lung at Ron for revenge. He didn't even think about it when he sidestepped the small bully and kicked him for a counter across the hall.

Everything had all been by instinct.

Pure unrestrained instinct.

Confused and slightly scared, Ron panicked and quickly walked away from the downed bullies in deep thought of what just happened, too busy to notice if anyone saw. He ran a hand through his hair, mind reeling at the possibilities.

Never once did he notice how little he actually cared for those two well being or how much it filled him with a yearning amount of pleasure.

...

 _Random Moment 55_

Leaning on a wall with his arms crossed and glaring off to the side, Ron waited impatiently for Kim to finish her interview with the news reporters.

He glares as his muscles tense when he heard the name Don echo through the air again.

It wasn't fair.

What's so damn hard about remembering his name?

It's not even the villains he's mad at since not caring for him would make total sense and all. It's instead the news reporters who interview Kim after each mission. The reporters forgetting his name—no! Mistaking his name! The whole thing isn't ironic, it's damn right cruel.

Ron would rather be ignored than mistaken.

That is why when they started interviewing them both for a change, Ron rudely walked away from halfway through the interview after they got his name wrong for the unknown time with Kim having done nothing to correct them.

He was sure Kim was going to give him a good tongue thrashing for that.

Luckily for him, her opinions as of late seemed to mean less and less to him each time she makes them. Even the weird looks she's throwing at him have no effect on him.

Her approval hasn't really mattered to him as of late, only his own goals mattered to him now. If she wasn't liking his slow gradual change, then so be it.

Ron dealt with her through all her ups and downs, helped her get over her crushes and food chain related issues with Bon-Bon all the time. And even was there when she needed help in all the missions.

Why should he expect her to return the favor?

...

 _Random Moment 43_

Ron never told Kim this or anyone else for that matter, but he enjoyed watching Shego be herself.

He loved to watch her taunt others. Loved to watch her fight, steal, and not listen to anyone's rules, even Drakken's if she so chose to.

He especially loved the way the fire in her eyes burn so intensely. And he knew why they burned so bright. They burned because she loved her life. Shego had no regrets. She didn't care about what others thought of her. Didn't care if other villains called _her_ a sidekick.

Didn't care for their damn opinions at all.

And Ron respected her for that.

To be able to live life they want to. That's something he's dreamed himself many times every night.

And Ron Stoppable wanted to make those dreams come true—no matter what.

The only problem though... he could never remember how the dream ended.

All the sidekick could remember from his dreams were that Kim was not in any of them.

Ever.

...

 _Moment 39_

News traveled fast.

Suffice to say, Ron got detention.

So what if he tripped the guy who _accidentally_ dropped his food all over him? That didn't mean he started the food fight in the cafeteria? He just happened be part of it—a large part of it.

Of course Mr. Barkin didn't believe him, not like he expected anything less.

Ron had already stopped believing in fairness.

Later in detention when Ron learned that the guy who he tripped was walking the school halls detention free, his mood darkened. A lot.

The sidekick never hated irony so much.

So when Kim confronted him about the lunch incident, he shrugged her off, ignoring the way she seemed to be walking closer in his own personal space these past few days.

Not even her high tempered mood could make him feel even the slightest bit guilty for acting out his own personal justice when no one else has ever lifted a finger to help him in that damn school.

Besides, he sort of enjoyed getting back at people who wronged him.

...

 _Random Moment 27_

It started off as an accident and ended up being an impulse.

A strong impulse.

After art class, when everyone had already left the classroom to head to lunch, Ron had stayed behind to clean up a few paint stains off his shirt.

Ugh, he frowned, blue clashes really badly with red.

He had been so busy wiping his shirt that he didn't notice the still opened paint tubes, sitting on top of someone else's canvas. And by the time he did, it had already been far too late to do anything.

Paint colors of various choices spilled on someone else's work, practically destroying the image buried beneath an avalanche of colors, forever changing it.

The sidekick had panicked until he noticed _who's_ painting he had messed up.

Josh Mankey.

All of Ron's fear suddenly withered away, to be replaced with a small glare. A glare so small that Ron didn't even realize that he had one. All the sidekick was focusing on was the damaged art work in front of him. Wondering silently what to do.

Before he even knew it, Ron added some more colors to Josh's art, messing it much further, even going so far as to tear a corner of it off.

When his senses kicked back in, Ron took several steps back, stunned at his actions.

Sure he was starting to hate Josh after trying to give the guy a chance, but for some odd reason he felt threatened by the blond recently.

Why? Ron couldn't tell. But he did act.

And found a great satisfaction at vandalizing the lesser blonde's work.

...

 _Moment 17_

During one random morning, the sidekick found he was good at smirking when he practiced in his bathroom's mirror. His eyes had a sharp power in them and his usual goofy smile only enhanced them further.

The smirk of his looked remarkably well, almost like it was natural for him?

He shook his head at the notion. Only the bad guys smirk and Bonnie. Did she classify as a bad guy?

Didn't matter.

 _Only_ the bad guys smirked.

What did matter was that smirk of his would cause problems for him in the near future. Anytime he would do something wrong, that ever present smirk would be there.

Worst of it all, Kim was starting to look at him differently every time he did it.

...

 _Moment 3_

Today had been a first for Ron Stoppable. He shut Kim up with just a simple glare.

They had been arguing about his grades and what not, and Ron didn't feel like listening to her rant about something he cared so little about. Her opinion did matter greatly to him mind you, but he just didn't feel like hearing it today.

So when she took a deep breath, obviously preparing herself for a long winded speech about his upcoming future, Ron for the first time ever, glared at her.

Time had stopped there and then as Kim's eyes widened in response, her mouth tightly shut.

The sidekick didn't even realize what he had done until his own eyes had widened. And he left in a hurry, not knowing what possessed him to do that to Kim of all people.

...

Recovering from his trip in memory lane, Ron figured he was right after all.

There were too many moments to count, but every single one had played a big part in his upcoming change this year.

None of them were small either. Each and every single one of them had been big moments. Moments that changed his life. Moments that defined the person he was becoming. Moments—that _actually_ mattered.

Smirking, Ron paid more attention to the sky again.

This time the sky isn't so cloudy anymore.

And it makes him focus on the big question. What does he want?

Easily enough, he already knows instinctively what he wants now. He's known for a couple weeks already. It's just easier to think about it without any distractions like Kim around to cloudy up his thoughts.

Kim?

His smirk vanishes and his eyes become lost again.

Will it be today he finally tell her?

"Ron?"

Probably not.

* * *

 **Author Notes:** Enjoy this distraction; I got my birthday to celebrate.


End file.
